Burning Passion
by ademski115
Summary: Gym Leader Flannery discovers a mysterious trainer and helps him, but things quickly escalate and she truly learns what love by chance really means


Flannery, the Lavaridge Town gym leader, was relaxing in her home, bored as ever. No one had challenged the gym in weeks, due to most trainers heading to Sinnoh or Johto. She decided that since she had the opening in her schedule she would train some of her pokemon, along with some she hadn't gotten to yet. She packed up and headed out to Route 112 to train. She spent many hours training, but began to hear a loud groaning, as if someone was in pain. She investigated the sound and was able to find a trainer lying on the ground. He was bloody and next to him were three pokemon; a Blaziken, Tenticool, and a Shelgon, all fainted. Flannery order her pokemon to help up his and they carried him back into town. She made it back to her house and called her grandfather, who rushed into the room and took the trainer and laid him down on their couch and began to treat his wounds, along with the pokemons as well. After about an hour and a half, he left them and began to cook their dinner. Flannery stood over the trainer and investigated them. He was a male trainer, and had to be only barely older than her. His hair was as black as coal, and down to his shoulders. He was shirtless, and bandaged up. She smiled slightly, and she did think he looked cute. She left him and ate her dinner with her grandpa, as they sat at the table they spoke to each other about the trainer.

"What do we do with him when he is healed?" Flannery asked.

"We ask him about what happened, his injuries are actually severe, but I think he will be up by tomorrow." Mr. Moore answered.

They finished their meal and finished their night and departed to bed. Flannery spent most of the night awake, wondering about the man and what had happened. She thought about it until she fell asleep.

When she awoke the next morning, she heard her grandfather downstairs talking to someone. She rushed downstairs and found him talking to the trainer, awake and looking at her. His face began to glow a bright red as Mr. Moore told Flannery she might want to get dressed. She looked down to see herself in nothing but underwear. She giggled and smiled innocently

"S-Sorry Grandpa, I just wanted to see if the trainer is up and well." She spoke, her voice trembling slightly.

"He…" Mr. Moore began, before being cut off.

"You must be Flannery, my name is Adam, thank you so much for rescuing me." The trainer spoke.

Flannery couldn't help but smile at him. His voice was deep and calm, it attracted her more how his voice touch her. She slowly began back up the stairs and began dressing herself. She darted back down the stairs and found Adam fully dressed now as well, and standing.

"Thank you for taking care of me and my Pokémon, I apologize for being any trouble." Adam spoke.

"Nonesense, you needed it and it appears you got lucky, since you need to challenge this gym now don't you?" Mr. Moore said, grinning.

"Yes, I was heading here when a Pokémon jumped out and attacked me and my Pokémon. It wiped them out and I sacrificed myself so my Blaziken wouldn't get injured." Adam said calmly.

"Well you can challenge Flannery later, I'm sure she'd be happy to help you." Mr. Moore spoke happily.

As they spoke Flannery entered the room and winked at Adam.

"Wanna challenge me huh?" Flannery spoke in a smug voice.

"Not yet, I will defeat the Pokémon that attacked me, then I can challenge you."

Adam quickly grabbed his bag and took off, leaving Flannery behind. She decide to go with him and took three of her Pokémon with her. Her Torkoal, Numel, and Torchic. And darted after him.

She searched route 112 and failed to find Adam anywhere, no sounds of him or any battles. There was nothing she could do and decide to head back to town. As she neared the town she heard very loud rustling in some grass near her. She slowly stepped towards it and parted the grass, only to find nothing behind it. She turned around and began to walk again when a loud quaking sound erupted before her, and out from the ground a Sandslash appeared.

"A-A Sandslash!? B-But they aren't normally found here… Guess I can just battle it!" Flannery yelled.

She summoned her Torchic and ordered it to use ember. The attack was fired, but Sandslash's speed was incredible and moved behind Torchic going unnoticed. Then it launched a powerful Slash, instantly KO'ing Torchic. Flannery withdrew Torchic and sent out Numel, but just as with Torchic was quickly defeated. Her Torkoal was all that was left, and he could take some of Sandslash's attacks. But failed to land any attacks on him before being KO'd. Flannery was out of pokemon, and the pokemon closed in on her, claws ready. As it began to unleash its slash Adam stood in front of her, taking the slash across his chest. Blood dripped down his body as he yelled. "Go!"

In a flash, Blaziken landed a fast blaze kick on Sandslash, sending it flying into Shelgon's take down, which proceeded to send Sandslash into the air, where Tenticool finished it off with a water pulse. Adam fell before Flannery, badly wounded once more, and she and his pokemon helped get him back to her house, where Mr. Moore quickly began treating his wound.

Flannery spent the time he was being healed sitting next to him, tearful and gripping his hand. Thoughts rushing through her head. Why would he selflessly do that? Take a deadly blow and risk his life for her? They had only met and he had paid her back, but she felt more like she owed him. It haunted her in her sleep the whole night. She laid and the floor next to him, praying he would awake all night long.

She awoke to him awake, laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. She jumped up quickly and hugged him frantically. He winced in pain only slightly and he was shocked at how much he wasn't in pain.

"How can you be healed so fast?" She questioned.

"Good medicine I suppose, I can handle pain pretty well too. I may need another day to rest though."

Flannery nodded and left him to rest, she spent the majority of the morning thinking about him, wondering still why he did what he did. She decided to relax in her family's hot spring to ease herself. She undressed and grabbed a towel, then walked quietly down the stairs and entered the spring. It was nice to have it to herself, she didn't have to worry about anyone coming in and perving on her, and she enjoyed the hot water. She removed the towel and sank into the water, relaxing herself with a sigh. She stayed there for a good half hour when she heard someone approach. She turned and found Adam, dressed with a towel, and his scar across his chest shown.

"I hope you don't mind me relaxing in her do you? I won't bother you I promise." Adam spoke quietly and enter the pool across from hers. She blushed even more, not knowing how to approach this situation. She looked down into the water and spoke gently.

"W-Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" She said.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, you didn't deserve that after helping me. So I don't care what scar I had to gain from keeping you unharmed, you deserve to be safe." Adam spoke sternly.

There was a silence, neither one of them knew what to do next. Adam sank further into the water closing his eyes, and blushing deeply as he fell into a sleep. Before he could fall into a deep sleep, he awoke to a kiss. Flannery before him, pressing her lips against his, and pressing her body against his as well. He blushed more, but held on to her returning the kiss deeply. She broke away for a second and her breaths got heavier as she stared into his eyes.

"Why… I feel so attached to you Adam… There's a burning a feel, a hot passion I get when I see you." Flannery spoke.

"I can feel it too Flannery, should we try to fight it more? Or let it out?"

In a rush Flannery moaned out "Give it to me!"

Adam lifted up Flannery and laid her on the wet, rocky floor. He began with kissing her neck, slowly moving up to her lips, and sucking on her tongue. Their tongues danced together, and saliva was shared between them. They broke away and Adam moved down to Flannery's breasts. They were so big, a D size without a doubt. He groped them gently, sucking on one of her pink nipples. She moaned quietly with pleasure and desire in her voice. He could feel it get harder in his mouth as he gently nibbled on it, and played with the other one with his hand. He sucked on her nipple and broke away, only to move lower and spread her legs apart. He discovered her glorious pussy. She had shaved not too long before and some red hair had already formed around her pussy. It was tight, and he could see her clitoris clearly. He spread her pussy wide and stuck his tongue deep inside her. Her moans became louder as he licked her pussy viciously sliding in a finger now. He inserted another, sending Flannery waves of pleasure, and his tongue swirled around her clit. He had pleasure her enough and wanted to be pleasure now. He sat before her and revealed his dick to her. She crawled to it and gripped it slightly, it was big, and she estimated it was 8 inches and stuck the dick in her mouth, only able to get the head in at first. Slowly she began to take it in deeper and deeper. At half way down she took it out and wrapped her breasts around it and sucked the head more. Adam groaned as he felt himself nearing climax and telling her to lay back. She did so and spread her legs to him, and he slowly inserted his dick into her pussy. Her juices dripped down his dick, along with some blood. He tore into her virgin pussy and began fucking her slowly. He kissed her neck as he moved faster, starting to hit the entrance to her womb. His speed only kept increasing and he felt himself close to cumming. He thrusted deep into her and came inside her pussy. He laid back and panted heavily, but Flannery climbed over him and reinserted his dick back in her and rode him. Her hips moved quickly and his cum began getting pushed out of her. She bounced up and down on his dick, she smiled in utter ecstasy as she moaned with him and they came along side each other. She laid on top of him, breathing heavier than him. He looked down at her and said "One more".

He put her on her hands and knees and inserted his dick one more time and gripped her ass. His thrusts were faster and harder, and as he fucked her he groped her breasts with each thrust. She moaned out in pleasure yelling for more. He moved as faster as he could and thrusted with all his force. His dick pushed its way into her womb and he force fucked her womb. She laid back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist and they both came once more. He shot cum deep into her womb and took out his dick a shot cum over her belly. They panted and returned to the water and relaxed together for hours.

After they finished they grabbed their towels and returned into the house. They found Mr. Moore sitting down on the couch. He turned around and greeted them.

"How was your burning passion in the hot spring you two?"

They were both stunned by what he said with a loud "What!?" As their response. But Mr. Moore only laughed at them and returned to watching his show. Adam sighed and noticed Flannery holding his hand tighter. He looked at her and she whisper to him.

"Let's go upstairs for round two. ~"

He nodded and followed her upstairs, for a night full of burning passion.


End file.
